


Losing Innocence

by orphan_account



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Crushes, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Periods, Possible rape/non con stuff in the future, Puberty, Swearing, Teasing, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Year 7, bras, nanocoffee, nanomax - Freeform, smornby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU - Hatfilms and the Yogscast are all normal eleven year olds that just transferred to Boarding School for year 7. Chaos and teen angst ensue as they grow up together through school together, facing puberty, crushes and responsibility. The general expectations of a High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swallowcliffe

**Author's Note:**

> So I love reading these and thought I might try and write one too, obviously the beginning chapter is going to be shit because its getting into it and introducing characters ect.

It was said the your school days are the best days of your life, that was until your parents decided to send you to boarding school instead of a state school. Chris Trott was eleven years of age and was supposed to be starting secondary school in Bristol, but instead his parents had decided to send him to Swallowcliffe Boarding School. Luckily for him though, it was a modern school, not one of those private schools in a converted manor house. No, Swallowcliffe was more like a University, with smart facilities and a million different buildings to get lost in, which was almost guaranteed.

His mind switched to his roommate, he was told he was sharing with one other person for the first year, and frankly he was terrified. He had never been one for making friends easy and had a slight anxiety about meeting new people.

“Are you okay Chris?” His mum asked from the driver’s seat of their car. “It’s perfectly okay for you to be nervous.”

“I just don’t understand why I couldn’t have gone to a normal school mum.”

“We just want the best for you.” She smiled at his attempt at being grumpy, he muttered an ‘I know’ and crossed his arms, choosing to look out the window for the rest of the journey.

The large white building loomed over them as they pulled up to the main gates, other newcomers swarming the place and saying their farewells to their parents, luggage in tow. Trott looked up at the building, he could see other bits of the school in the background and to his right was the sports grounds. He turned to face his mum in the car who was looking at him expectantly with a gentle smile.

“Well?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at her shell shocked son, “Come on, the briefing assembly starts soon.”

Trott begrudgingly got out of the car and walked around to the boot to get out his suitcase. His mum helped him and checked him over to make sure he had everything, he just rolled his eyes and said he was fine.

“Look at you all grown up.”

“Mum I’m just going to boarding school, this was your idea anyway.”

“Oh don’t start now.” She scolded but a smile broke through and she leapt forward to give him a bone crushing hug. “You be good Chris, don’t get into any fights.”

“Do I look like the sort of boy to get into fights? Really?” He smiled and looked to the doors that were constantly swinging open for other year sevens.

 

* * *

 

The assembly was just as dull as expected. An hour of listening to the headmaster drone on about what to expect and what was to be expected. Trott tried to focus and listen but he really struggled and his head started to lull.

“Don’t fall asleep, if you think this is bad imagine him lecturing you for falling asleep in assembly.” The blonde boy next to him whispered with a smile and they both giggled under their breath. “I’m Martyn Littlewood, and trust me, I’m just as bored as you.”

Trott smiled, “Chris Trott, but my old friends just called me Trott.” He shrugged thinking back to his old friends and how much he would miss them, but this ‘Martyn’ seemed nice enough, and at least he was having a friendly conversation with someone.

“Right, dorm allocations.” Trott instantly listened, eager to know who he was rooming with.

“Kim Richards and Hannah Rutherford; room 305. Lewis Brindley and Mark Turpin; room 306. Chris Lovasz and Paul Sykes; room 307. Katie Morrinson and Zoey Proasheck; room 304. Chris Trott and Alex Smith; room 308. Martyn Littlewood and Ross Hornby; room 309. Duncan Jones, Simon Lane and Orjan Aarvik; room 310...” The list went on but Trott wasn’t interested, he was too busy analysing the name of his new roommate.

The headmaster finally finished the talk and gestured to the table covered in maps of the school and the dorms. He stepped down from the pedestal and stood in the corner of the room along with a few other teachers, waiting for the chaos to ensue. The students had been instructed to leave their luggage at the side of the hall and Trott couldn’t even see his suitcase underneath the rest of them.

“Hey we’re going to be neighbours.” Martyn said, standing up from his seat to go and get his suitcase along with the rest of them.

“I know, at least I’ll know someone near me.”

“What do you think Alex and Ross are like?”

“Who knows? But what’s the worst that could happen?”

 

* * *

 

The two of them tried to grab their stuff as quickly as they could and attempted to follow the map towards the dorm area, which was easy enough because they could follow everyone else. However when they got into the building everyone began to split up to head down different corridors and different floors, it was like a maze. They tried to follow the map but couldn’t even find the stair case leading up to the third floor until an older student took pity on them and gave them some vague directions. Eventually they found the correct corridor and cautiously walked past the open doors leading into rooms of year sevens meeting their best friend for life for the first time, that’s how it works, right?

“312, 311, 310, oh 309!” Martyn counted as they walked, stopping at the door of his room. Trott’s was on the opposite side of the corridor and slightly ajar.

“I guess your guy hasn’t found it yet.” Trott said with a smile, guessing that the open door to his room meant that his had.

“Well it was nice to meet you Chris, oh sorry, Trott.”

“Yeah you too. Hey what form are you in?” Trott asked, suddenly remembering.

“Um I think I’m in form Y.”

“Oh me too! I think they put us in forms based on our room number.” Trott smiled, “Well anyway, I’ll see you later then.”

Trott turned around to face his room, he took a deep breath and pushed it open, instantly being greeted by the biggest smile he’d ever seen.

“Hi! The names Smith, Alex Smith. And I totally am not ripping off James Bond right now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, yeah it's god damn short, sorry, and also if there's any other members of the Yogscast you want me to include I definitely will I just went for those ones to start with but please give suggestions.


	2. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trott and Martyn meet their new roommates and the rest of their form, friendships form fast and Trott has contact with a female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop second chapter, again a bit of a introduction to characters but it should start taking off soon.

"Chris Trott, but everyone just calls me Trott." He thought about going in for a handshake but decided against it.

"Everyone?"

"Well...um-"

"Don't worry I'm joking, your old school friends right? It was the same with me, they all called me 'Smith' or 'Smiffy'." He grinned again and suddenly realised that Trott was basically stood on the doorstep. "Oh, you can come in, I mean this is our room after all."

Smith stepped back into the room and Trott followed, his suitcase jumping over the door frame and nearly toppling over. The room wasn't big but it was big enough, in fact it was quite spacious for just the two of them. Two beds sat horizontally with a window in between, the door that led to the bathroom next to the original door, a desk and two wardrobes were on the other side of the room. 

"I hope you don't mind but I've shot-gunned that bed." Smith pointed to the bed on the left which had clearly been claimed by all the stuff piled on top of it.

"No that's fine, I don't mind really as long as it's not the floor." Trott made an attempt at a light hearted joke and despite the chuckle it gained he couldn't help but still feel a bit awkward and his face began to heat up whilst his hands fiddled with each other. Although he was glad he had a roommate that was prepared to chat to him and wasn't as awkward as him, it helped him feel more relaxed that Smith was so cool and confident.

Trott went over to his bed and carefully put his suitcase and bag into it and sat down next to them, taking in the room as Alex shuffled around in the bathroom.

"I don't know why we've got a bin in here." He said, poking his head around the door with the bin held in his hand. "It's not like we use tampons or anything."

"Um...what's a tampon?"

 

* * *

 

The bell rang to signify break time and the whole school seemed to come to life at the sound. Trott was just unpacking his clothes into his wardrobe and Alex was sat on his bed on his DS. Both their heads raised at the bell and then at the knock at the door.

Smith jumped up to answer it and smiled at the people on the other side.

"Hi I'm Alex Smith but most people just call me Smith or Smiffy." He smiled and the two introduced themselves. It was at that point that Trotta curiosity got the better of him and he put his clothes to one side to join Smith at the door.

"Oh hi Martyn!" He smiled when he saw the blonde, although they had barely spoken it seemed like they were friends already. "And I'm guessing your Ross?" 

"Yep that's right." He smiled back.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to go to break with us, check out the canteen?" 

"Yeah sure, let me just grab my bag." Alex smiled and walked past Trott and into the room. Martyn shuffled up to Trott and whispered in his ear.

"He seems nice. Chatty." He observed.

"Yeah he is quite nice, I don't know much about him yet though. What's Ross like?"

"Pretty similar really, at least we didn't get anyone mean."  

Ross was too busy looking down the corridor to notice the conversation going on. He was tall for a year seven, so was Smith, Trott felt a bit intimidated by the dark hair and the bright blue eyes but the smile changed the stereotype.

"Right lets go." Alex returned to the door and the four of them attempted to find their way to the canteen.

"Ross right? Is that right? I'm really bad at remembering names." Alex smiled as they walked through the dorms and out onto the path leading to the main block.

"Yeah that's right. Alex?"

"Yep that's me. Hey I like your hair."

"Um thank you? Are you usually this friendly?" Ross asked, becoming a bit self conscious at the compliment and trying to ignore the slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah always have been. Apparently it gets quite annoying so sorry about that." They both laughed. "Secretly, I'm terrified." He whispered and Ross just frowned at him.

Eventually they found there way to the canteen with five minutes left of break, it turns out that Martyn had been holding the map upside down. They managed to grab a cookie before the bell went again for third period, being their first day the year sevens missed the first two lessons too settle in.

"What've you got?" Martyn asked Ross, leaning over to look at his time table.

"English in room B4." He said with uncertainty.

"Same! I think because we're all in the same form we're all in the same lessons." Trott said with a smile, glad to not be separated from his new friends.

The canteen began to empty as students began to filter out through the doors and into the main corridor. They joined the flow and ended up being pushed around and separated anyway by the bustle of other kids swarming the corridors. Miraculously they managed to find their way to the room and hesitantly opened the door to find the class filling up with other year sevens who they could only assume were going to be in both their form and their teaching group.

“Hello boys, find where you’re sat on the seating plan and sit down.” The teacher gave them a kind and understanding smile as he began to write his name on the whiteboard.

Trott found his name along with the other three and worked out where that meant he was in the room, luckily he was one row from the back and by a window, perfect. He walked through the tables to where he was sat and found another girl sat at the table with him.

“Hi, what’s your name? I’m Chris.” For some reason he decided to leave the Trott bit out this time, maybe he felt it was something only his close mates could call him and felt that because she was a girl they would have a different sort of friendship.

“I’m Katie.” She gave a slightly uncomfortable smile back and moved her bag so he could sit down next to her.

“Right class, it looks like everyone’s arrived so we can get started!” The teacher clapped his hands together with enthusiasm, which was only met with a scared silence. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the kids, they were always the same to start with and then after a week or so they’d be bouncing off the walls.

“Okay, so I’m Mr Blackburn and I’ll be your English teacher, and for all of you that checked your planners will know that I’m also going to be your form tutor until you leave school. So for now we’re not going to be doing any English, we’re just going to get to know each other, sound good?” Again he was met by an awkward silence so he went back to his computer to do the register. “Right, if any of you want to be called anything else now is your chance to do so.”

"Orjan? Did I pronounce that right?" "Yes sir you did, but Id prefer to be called Teutron if that's alright, easier for everyone.

"Lewis?" "Just Lewis."

"Ross?" "Ross is good."

"Duncan?" "Duncan, yeah."

"Simon?" "Simon, thanks."

"Martyn?" "Martyn’s fine."

"Chris?" "Sips, sir."

"Kim?" "Kim."

"Hannah?" "Yeah, Hannah."

"Alex?" "Smith, please."

"Paul?" "Um, Sjin please."

"Chris? Oh, second Chris?" “Um, Trott please."

"Mark?" "Turps."

"Zoey?" "Just Zoey."

“Okay, some interesting names there but at least you said _something_. Now, we’re going to go around the class and you can all tell us a bit about yourself, hobbies, where you live ect.”

After going around the class they all seemed a bit more comfortable with each other as they all seemed to be in the same situation: parents putting them in boarding school. Trott and Katie had sat quietly when listening to the others, it wasn’t that it was awkward they had just chosen to not speak to each other, or look at each other. Trott wanted to look at her and would glimpse to the side every now and again pretending to look out of the window. He was fascinated by her long ginger hair that curled and looped over her shoulders and her bright blue eyes.

“I like your socks.” She suddenly said to him, pointing down at his feet where his trousers had ridden up to reveal his socks. They were dark blue and had a picture of a walrus wearing a knitted hat on.

“Thank you? They’re my lucky socks.” He smiled a bit taken aback by her actually speaking to him despite it being about his socks.

“I’m wearing my lucky pants today.” She smiled. “They’ve got unicorns on them.”

“I won’t ask to see them.” They both giggled under their breath. “I guess we’re both lucky today then.”

The bell rang, interrupting their small talk and friendly conversation. “I’ll see you all tomorrow, good luck for the rest of the day!” Mr Blackburn said as they all packed away their things and left to inevitably get lost on their way to maths.

“I’ll see you in maths Chris.” Katie smiled and went to leave with Zoey.

“Okay.” He smiled back and turned around, letting out a squeak when Alex appeared directly in front of him with a smirk.

“Got a girlfriend already Trottsky?” He grinned, laughing at Trott’s pout.

“No! I’ve just met her! And since when did you call me Trottsky?”

“Since now, and no need to get defensive, I was just joking.” He grinned again and put his bag on his shoulder and began to walk out of the room.

Trott was surprised at how fast he had found friends. But that was how it worked when you were young, as soon as you found someone you got on with you just skipped the friendship process and became best friends. It was all or nothing, the complications came later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it seems like they're all good friends already but I remember when I was in year seven and you would become best friends with someone in a day, so that's my reasoning. Don't forget to suggest yogscast members if I've forgotten them, I need more girls!


	3. Clicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Form Y meet up in the common room, personal details are shared and crushes form even in the first day, I guess they just clicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiona is coming soon, I can't believe I forgot her, I feel like an idiot, thank you to the person who reminded me.

The school day actually seemed to go really quickly and before they knew it the bell rang and everyone hurried back to boarding to either head back to their rooms or hang out in the common rooms. Trott decided he’d head back and finish unpacking all his things, he had never been able to understand how someone could live out of a suitcase.

Throughout the day he had got to know certain classmates better depending on the seating plan in lessons. In maths he was sat next to Martyn so that was fine, chemistry he talked to Lewis and Zoey and then in geography he was sat with Ross. Overall he’d had a rather easy day, mostly involving teachers learning names and doing similar ‘getting-to-know-each-other’ exercises and other games such as ‘heads down thumbs up’.

Trott flopped down on the bed and curled up, relaxing for a moment. He had no idea where Alex was and could only assume he was with Ross somewhere as he hadn’t come up with him and Martyn either. He liked them both although he was a bit uncertain about their confidence when he was shy, it scared him a bit but he couldn’t complain, at least he had made friends. A muffled buzz came from his bag and he slowly got up to search for the culprit. He found his phone buried underneath his pencil case. He unlocked it and opened his messages.

_Mum: How was your first day? Nice roommate?_

_Chris: It was alright, got lost a couple times. He seems nice, quite friendly_

_Mum: That’s good! Made any other friends?_

_Chris: Yeah, all my form seems nice_

_Mum: Good, see it’s not that bad is it_

The door opened and Alex walked in, throwing his bag down on his bed, himself following. Trott locked the phone again and set it down on his bedside table _._ Smith looked at him with a quizzical look as Trott sighed and curled his arms around the pillow under his head.

“Who you texting?” He asked, not sure to ask if he was alright or not, he didn’t think he’d get much out of him anyway, he doubted they were close enough for Trott to tell him anything personal.

“Just my mum, you know how it is, the usual.” Trott sighed again and Smith smiled at him in understanding.

“Yeah I get it, my Dad’s the same.”

“And your mum?” Trott asked, turning his head to look at Smith.

“She died when I was three, car accident.” He shrugged and Trott’s mouth opened in mild shock.

“Oh…um… I’m sorry I didn’t know.” He mumbled, trying to piece something together to be respectful and not sound like a jerk.

“Nah it’s not your fault, I mean it’s not anyone’s fault really, just wrong time wrong place.” Trott admired the way Smith accepted that accidents do happen and that he didn’t blame anyone else involved. “I mean frankly it’s a miracle that no one else died, which although sucks that it was just her, not that I would’ve wanted anyone else to die it’s just… well you know what I mean.” Smith lost confidence towards the end and began to mumble, Trott realised that maybe he’d probed too much and so decided to try and change the subject.

“So where’d you go after class?” Trott said with an uplifting tone in an attempt to brighten the mood, instantly a smile returned to Smith’s face.

“Me and Ross checked out the year seven common room, we didn’t realize but there’s one for each year group and it’s basically like a massive lounge, it’s awesome! We could go check it out if you want?” Smith bounced on the bed in eagerness to show Trott what he and Ross had found. Secretly Trott wasn’t that bothered about immediately checking it out but he figured that if it would make Smith feel better he would.

“Yeah alright, why not.” He smiled and hopped off his bed after Smith.

“Should we get Ross to come as well?” Smith asked with a glint in his eye and Trott just shrugged his shoulders.

“Sure, and Martyn as well?” He raised his eyebrow at Smith.

“Yeah, I nearly forgot about Martyn.” Smith grinned and Trott wondered if he had conveniently forgotten Martyn because he didn’t like him or he genuinely forgot about him.

“Let’s get changed and we’ll go round.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

“So what do you think of the school?” Martyn asked Ross within their dorm.

“I think it’s really nice, massive though, easy to get lost.” He replied whilst doing his hair in the mirror in the bathroom, maybe he had put too much gel in, but it was too late to go back now. “We’ve got a nice class as well and Mr Blackburn seems like he’d be really easy to talk to and stuff.”

“Yeah I get what you mean, me and Trott have been lost most of the day.” Martyn joked and they both laughed before falling silent again, Martyn concentrating on his phone and Ross on his hair.

“Hey, Martyn?” Ross asked, unsure of himself.

“Yeah?”

“What do you think love is?” He popped his head around the bathroom door to really listen to the answer. Martyn put down his phone and thought for a moment about what to say.

“I’m not really sure, I guess it’s when you think of someone else before yourself, or maybe it’s when someone brings out the best in you and you bring out the best in them. But I’ve never been in love so I don’t really know.” Ross nodded, mulling the answer over in his head. “Why’d you ask?”

“Err, just wondering. You know when you get those weird thoughts about the meaning of life and stuff.” Martyn looked at him skeptically but before he could say anymore a knock at the door interrupted them.

“Quick, shove the clothes under the bed I’ll get the door.” The two of them sprung into action as Martyn kicked uniform under their beds and Ross tried to act as casual as he could when he went to open the door.

“Yep? Oh it’s you.” Ross opened the door and Smith’s grin dropped at the insult.

“Not happy to see me?” Smith asked and Ross laughed.

“No we just didn’t expect you, thought you were room inspection.” Martyn intervened, trying to poke his head over Ross’ shoulder.

“They have room inspection here?” Trott’s eyes widened and him and Smith glanced at each other with worried glances. “Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to check out the common room with us, I think most of our forms down there so it would be cool to spend some time with them.”

“Yeah that sounds like a pretty good idea, you up for it Martyn?”

“Sure, why not?”

* * *

 

Ross and Smith lead the way through the boarding buildings chatting and laughing away at the front, occasionally nudging each other, Martyn and Trott following them blindly. After they walked down one more set of stairs and Smith opened the door to reveal a large lounge with a small kitchen in a corner, a computer corner and the rest was mainly filled with sofas.

“Hey guys!” Ross said as they walked in to the corner where the majority of their form was.

“Hey Ross, bought the others down with you then?” Hannah replied from where she was lounging on a blue sofa. Smith and Ross headed towards one of the sofas and slumped down on it.

“Hey Chris.” Katie chirped up and patted the sofa next to her, he obliged and sat down. “Still wearing your lucky socks?”

“Yep, never take them off. Joking of course I do. But yes, I am currently wearing them.” They laughed a bit but then got caught up in the group’s conversation.

“Guys I’ve added you all on facebook –“ Turps began, holding his phone out as if to prove it but was interrupted by Duncan.

“Oh shit!” He exclaimed and looked down at his crotch where the majority of his drink had gone after Kim had nudged him. She was laughing wildly at his misfortune but Trott watched wide eyed, shocked at the word that had come out of his mouth. He didn’t dare say anything about the rude word though as everyone else seemed cool with it and were bus giggling at Duncan, he’d bring it up later with Alex.

“Anyway,” Lewis picked up the conversation after Duncan walked off laughing to clean himself up. “Does anyone have any birthday’s soon? We should have a party.”

“Oh yeah, mines the seventh, so…. five days?” Turps said with a beaming smile.

“Really! Mine’s on the seventh too!” Ross exclaimed. “That’s so cool!”

“So party? I’m sure this will be free I mean we’re here right now, so it should be fine?” Hannah asked, looking around the arm of the sofa and counting nodding heads. They stayed up chatting for a couple of hours, the group growing closer the whole time, eventually though they decided to go back to their rooms.

“Hey I heard there was another girl joining our form tomorrow.” Kim revealed when they were walking up to the third floor.

“Really? Do you think she’ll be nice?” Zoey asked, a clear hopefulness in her tone.

“Probably, I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”  Katie smiled as she opened their dorm room for Zoey. “Night Chris.”

“You know you can call me Trott, everyone else does.” He smiled back.

“Night Trott.” She corrected herself.

“Excuse me?” Martyn shock his head in expectance.

“Night Martyn.” She laughed and then disappeared behind the door. When the two of them reached their opposing rooms Smith and Ross were waiting outside.

“Night Alex.” Ross fluttered his eyelashes and did his best girl voice.

“You know you can call me Smith, everyone else does.” Smith replied, looking as loved up as possible.

“Night Smith.” They burst out in laughter at Trott’s expense and he shoved them both as hard as he could.

“Shut up it’s not like that.” He tried to be cross, but the laughing was infectious and he joined in despite the blush forming on her cheeks.

“Does Katie know that?” Martyn laughed, taking a hit from Trott.

“I’ve only known her a day!” He tried to reason with them but they wouldn’t stop laughing so it didn’t really matter.

“Hey that doesn’t matter, me and Smith are already married!” Ross laughed and jokingly looped his arm around Smith’s waist and pulled him in. However Smith froze in place and went bright red before jumping away from Ross and running into the room shouting about how he desperately needed the toilet.

“Well that was weird.” Martyn pointed out. “Well I’m going to bed, coming Ross? I mean not like that obviously.”

“Well yeah because he’s married to Smith, although I think they might be going through a divorce.” Trott laughed but Ross just glared at him.

“Shut up Trott.” He said, finishing his glare and walking into his room leaving a very confused Martyn and Trott behind in the corridor.

“Well…” Trott said awkwardly “See you tomorrow Martyn.”

“Hey, I’m glad we’ve all become such good friends so quickly, I mean I thought it’d be weeks until I had anyone close to a friend and yet we’re already close friends in a day, so thanks Trott.” Martyn smiled, his hand behind him on the door handle. “See you tomorrow!”

Trott turned around and walked into his room towards his bed and sat down, waiting for Smith to come out the bathroom. When Smith did come out of the bathroom he turned around as soon as he noticed Trott, his face returning to the tomato red it was in the corridor.

“Smith wait.” Trott jumped up and grabbed his hand before he could shut the door. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” He lied. “Look it doesn’t matter, I’m going to bed.” He pushed past Trott and got under his duvet.

“Are you not even going to change into your pajamas?” Trott asked, innocently unaware.

“No.” Smith mumbled, pulling the covers tighter around him. “Just turn out the light and go to sleep.”

“Okay… night Alex.” Trott turned out the light and decided that he too couldn’t be bothered to change into his pajamas, if Smith wasn’t he wouldn’t.

Smith sighed in the darkness and rubbed his hands over his face in despair. “It’s been one day and you’re already fucked.” He mumbled.

“What?” Trott asked, clearly having heard Smith say something.

“I didn’t say anything, go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter posting will slow down soon I just wanted to get a few chapters out fast as I'm writing them, also I've realized that I'm writing this like its a movie where a whole bunch of shit happens in one day... oops.


	4. Sex Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student joins Form Y and they have their first biology lesson - labeling the reproductive organs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about doing a Sex Ed situation but then when someone suggested it I fully decided too. I was a bit worried when writing this because I felt like it became a bit repetitive as the chapter went on, so sorry if it is like that. Oh and strong language and I guess you could say very mild nsfw.

Kim woke up the next morning with a stiff shoulder. Her mattress was not quite as comfortable as the one she had at home, but despite this she slept fine. She struggled to keep her eyes open as they closed relentlessly in an effort to send her back to sleep, but eventually she found herself awake enough to get up. Hannah was only just stirring when she swung her legs over the side of her bed and padded across the floor to her still-packed suitcase. It had been a strange first day and friendships within their form group seemed to form instantly, probably because they were the only chance of friends they had and so they felt a duty to bond.

Kim knelt down on the floor and rummaged through the case, trying to keep the contents within the bag instead of throwing them all over the walls and the floor like Hannah had the previous night. Tucked away in the corner of the case, underneath the mass of t-shirts, was her underwear stash. In it was her many pairs of pants and her first two bra’s, both of which were training bra’s that were more like crop tops or bandeaus. She had always been embarrassed about wearing them and therefore they were always hidden at the back of closets or underneath a large amount of other things, despite her mother reassuring her that it was ‘perfectly normal for a girl of your age’.

She picked her underwear up and her uniform, and walked to the bathroom to change out of her slightly too small Winnie the Pooh pyjamas. She dressed and smiled to herself in the mirror before coming out into the room. Hannah was bumbling about in a half dead state and slowly lifted her head to look at Kim, her eyes widening at her appearance.

“Are you wearing a bra?” Hannah blurted out, her voice croaking from sleep. Kim’s cheeks flushed red, she hadn’t realised that if you wear a bright purple bra underneath a white shirt that you’d be able to see it.

“Um… no. That’s a vest.” She tried to lie but Hannah didn’t seem convinced and it became clear that she was holding back laughter, so Kim resorted to running back into the bathroom, herself holding back tears.

* * *

“Were you okay last night? You seemed a little… upset.” Chris asked Alex as he tried to keep up with the taller boy when walking down the corridor towards their room.

“I was fine, I am fine.” He replied, maybe a bit too quickly. He hoped Chris wouldn’t notice his defensive attitude, however he was a good judge of character and could see right through people when they lied.

“Alex.” Chris said, almost sternly, and grabbed hold of his arm to stop his from walking and confront him.

“Oi get out of the way you cunts!” A year eleven girl, much bigger than them shouted at them when she nearly tripped over them. Her friend snickered next to her and she pushed the boys forcefully aside to walk through them. “Fucking year sevens they’re so fucking annoying the little pricks.”

“Yeah, they’re always in the way, and they’re so small and whiny.” Her friend backed her up as they walked away swearing and cursing.

Chris looked thoroughly rattled by the whole thing. He had never been talked to in such an manner and had been terrified the whole time by the intimidating girl, wincing at one point when he assumed she was going to hit him. Alex also was shocked by the girls although he seemed to be used to that sort of corridor abuse.

“Come on, let’s just get to form.”

Mr Blackburn greeted them with a cheerful smile, as if he genuinely was happy to see the boys joining the many other members of Form Y that had successfully remembered the way to their tutor room.

“Morning boys! How was your first day?” Mr Blackburn chirped from where he was sat on a table. The two of them smiled, nodded their heads and made a humming noise instead of answering with words.

For form they didn’t have to sit in their English seating plan so Trott sat with Alex on the table next to Martyn and Ross, giving them both a smiley ‘hello’ before sitting down. Chris considered bringing up Alex’s strange behavior again, but decided against possibly creating an awkward situation between him and his roommate when he’d only known him for a day, it didn’t seem right for him to be so nosy into something that Alex might not want to talk about especially to someone who on the inside was basically still a stranger.

“Now as you all know we’ve got a new student joining our form today.” Mr Blackburn began and Chris scowered the room looking for an unfamiliar face. “Fiona Riches. Kim, Hannah, I understand that there is a spare bed in your dorm, is that correct?”

“Yes sir, one of our beds is a bunk bed.” Hannah answered when Kim didn’t.

“I’m sure arrangements will be arranged further on in the day. Now Fiona, if you wouldn’t mind standing up so everyone can see who you are?” Mr Blackburn gave a girl at the front an encouraging smile as she shakily stood up and turned around to face the rest of the class. She didn’t manage to say anything but instead played with her hands and slowly turned a dark shade of red with embarrassment. “Thank you Fiona, you can sit down now.”

She sat back down like a rocket, pulling the sleeves of her jumper tightly over her hands and bunched her shoulders up, letting her hair cover her face without tucking it back behind her ear. A mummer rippled around the room at the new girl’s expense and then silence followed shortly after when Mr Blackburn began to take the morning register.

“What’ve we got first?” Ross asked eagerly, in the direction of anyone who was listening and willing to answer. He wore an exceptional amount of gel in his hair, so much so that it was a miracle he didn’t set on fire.

“Biology I think.” Turps piped up from in front of them, swiveling around in his chair to talk to Ross. “I hate science.”

 

* * *

When they reached the science classroom they were greeted with a teacher who filled the stereotype of the crazy scientist. His hair frazzled out to the sides and his round glasses constantly needed to be pushed up onto his nose. He looked more of a chemistry teacher then a biology teacher but it didn’t really matter because he could probably teach all three sciences.

“Sit where you like.” He mumbled from where he was peering at his computer at his desk.

Naturally all the boys ran to one far table and all the girls ran to another, splitting up the gender groups to fit around three tables each. Chris was next to Lewis and Martyn with Alex and Ross opposite, both fiddling with the taps in the middle of their table. Blank red exercise books were handed around and everyone filled in their name on the front and waited for the teacher to make the first move after the initial rabble died down.

“Right, I’m Mr Ball,” He clapped his hands and smiled eagerly at the anxious students, his voice loud and clear “and today we’re going to be learning about Sex Education.”

Awkward silence and red faces were the only response he got. Mouths slightly fell open at the absurdity of it and the confident way he spoke about it like he was just having a normal conversation. People struggled making eye contact without either becoming a tomato or bursting out in laughter.  The teacher clapped his hands again, rubbing them together with a wicked smile and began the lesson.

“So, who can label this penis?”

 

Nobody spoke. Nobody made eye contact. Nobody felt comfortable. Everybody flushed red. It was a test of friendship. Maybe after spending more time living with each other the situation wouldn’t’ have been  so embarrassing but it had only been a couple of days and talking about penis’ first thing in the morning? Not so great. Mr Ball however was incredibly eager, ravishing the embarrassment of the students and exploiting it for his own enjoyment.

“Ross,” He pointed to him with a quizzical tone smiling when he nervously nodded, confirming his name, “Good. Could you please come up to the front and draw a vagina on the whiteboard.”

Chris had never seen a person so red they could actually be mistaken as a tomato, but Ross had managed to accomplish that. His eyes had widened and his mouth had fallen slightly open. He pushed back his stool hesitantly and made his way up to the front of the class, taking the awaiting pen.

Ross looked at the board, pen in hand. “I don’t know how to.” He mumbled to the teacher.

“What?” The teacher asked, unsure of what was said.

“I said I don’t know how to draw one, I don’t know what they look like.” Ross spoke louder, a few of the girls giggled at him, Hannah even laughed aloud along with Alex until Kim shut them up.

“Keep your bra on!” Turps jeered from across the room at Kim, clearly the private information of her undergarments being shared and exploited as teasing material. Ross gave her a grateful smile, making him feel better about the humiliation of not knowing what the female form looked like.

The teacher merely chuckled kindly, “Sit down Mr Hornby, it seems we have a lot to learn. But since Alex seems to know so much about the subject, how about you join us at the front and draw a vagina?”

“Err, what?” Alex looked panicked, and now felt guilty as Ross sat back down next to him, giving him a half glare half smirk sort of look, the red face being transferred onto the ginger.

Mr Ball sighed and rolled his eyes, of course he had expected Alex to be as clueless as his friend. “Does anyone know what a vagina looks like? Girls? No? Bloody hell. Okay, homework: draw and label a vagina for next lesson. And no, that does not mean you can watch porn.”

“What’s porn?” Trott asked innocently.

“It’s a video of people having… _sex_.” Sips answered, almost afraid to say the word, as if he’d be arrested for it. The other boys grimaced and looked disgusted by the concept.

“Wait how do you know about porn Sips?”

“Err…”


	5. A Spot of Orienteering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's birthday party time! Ross and Turps have their birthday, but when they wake up the next day with a hangover from drinking too many Panda Pops, they then have a double PE lesson. The perfect time for bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like a very Rossy chapter, also mentions of periods at the end so if you can't deal with that miss the last section.

Ross had been buzzing from the moment he woke up, but once the school day had finished he was practically bursting. His phone had seemingly copied his behavior, as it continually vibrated throughout the day with ‘Happy Birthday!’ messages from various family and friends back at home. However his favorite had been from his sister:

_Stubbs - Happy Birthday Bumble! You’re twelve now so hopefully you’ll ease out on the hair gel! Just joking, I miss you bee and can’t wait for you to come home to visit so I can give you your pressie. Mum said it might not be till half term but that’s ages away and I haven’t seen you in six months! Love you bumble and hope you have a great day with your new friends :) x_

_Ross – Miss you too stubbs! I’ll see if I can come home for a weekend just for you if it can fit in with your university stuff. How’s Eric?_

_Stubbs – We broke up, the bastard cheated on me. So it’s probably a good thing, and at least my grades have improved!_

_Ross – Oh sorry, I never liked him anyway. I’ll see you soon, I’ve got to go –party time!_

_Stubbs – You’re so cute_

Although his sister was seven years his senior they got on like a house on fire. Her real name was Izzy but Ross called her ‘Stubbs’ because she was quite short, especially compared to him, and she thought she had stubby legs. Meanwhile, she called him ‘Bumble’ because when Ross was four he swallowed a bee.

“You ready?” Martyn asked once he was finally dressed, and they left to go to the common room.

On the way down, Martyn seemed anxious, fidgeting as he walked and unable to hide the grin off his face. The corridor towards the common room was quiet, too quiet for Ross’ liking. Martyn smiled at Ross and then opened the door, holding it out for him to walk through.

“Happy Birthday Ross!!” The room erupted with people, a few of them holding a banner up the rest crowding around something hidden behind a sofa.

“They didn’t do that for me.” Turps scowled from where he was sat on a sofa arm, curled up like a hermit with a face like thunder that quickly calmed into a grin.

“Well that’s because you got here before everyone else so it wouldn’t be very surprising would it.” Katie smiled, a ripple of laughter spreading throughout the group. “Come on, we got you both a present.”

Ross walked over and sat down cross legged on the floor, eager to see what was inside the package. Turps sat opposite with his present and on the count of three they both ripped the fairy princess wrapping paper, revealing the gifts. Ross had several kinder eggs, some hair gel and a pair of woolly Thomas the Tank Engine socks. Turps also had matching socks, a bar of Cadbury chocolate and some leather band bracelets.

“Sorry we couldn’t get you much, we’re all pretty skint.” Duncan piped up but their smiling faces showed their gratitude for the presents and the thoughtfulness that people they’d known for a week would do this for them anyway.

“We got you a card Ross.” Smith, Trott and Martyn tapped him on the shoulder and Smith held out the envelope out. He ran his thumb under the paper and pulled the card out, chuckling slightly when it was a ‘1 today’ card. He opened it and it was a pretty standard birthday message, but a small piece of paper fell out of the card. He picked it up of the floor and it was a small diagram with a label saying ‘This is what a vagina looks like’. Ross practically threw it at them in laughing disgust, which they all chuckled at.

“That’s what Trott’s reaction was like when we printed it.” Smith giggled and lightly elbowed Trott in the ribs.

“Thanks guys.” Ross grimaced but gave them an awkward hug anyway.

“Right it’s party time!” Sips shouted suddenly as he put a CD on and turned up the volume, Cascada’s ‘Every Time We Touch’ blaring out of the speakers. “I love this song!”

"I always wanted to be a DJ.” Ross grinned, joining the others to dance.

 

* * *

Smith groaned, his stomach felt bloated from the night before and he had an urge to throw up. Nope, it was more than an urge. He ran to the bathroom, the door swinging open and banging against the shower. He practically fell at the toilet’s feet and completely removed the entirety of his stomach.

“Smith!” Trott tried to moan at him from his bed but his voice was sore from the party the night before. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes. “Too much to drink last night?”

“Panda Pops are very sickly.”

Trott chuckled at his friend, broken from consuming too many soft drinks. Luckily for them, they had double PE first…

 

“Right class, glad to see you’re all _raring_ to go.” Their PE teacher, Miss Johnson; middle aged, slender, looked to glamorous to be a PE teacher. “Today we’re going to be doing orienteering, so nothing too strenuous.”

The class looked behind them to see the large sports fields, the field they were using was covered in thick woodland. The teacher handed out clipboards, compasses and maps. She then paired them up, unfolded a deck chair and told them to “Come back in an hour and a half. We were supposed to have two hours but you lot took so long changing we have to finish early.”

* * *

 

Girls were a foreign species to Ross. In primary school he had always been afraid of them, not wanting to get the germs they held. Since being at Swallowcliffe he was only interacting with them in a large group and mainly choosing to talk to the boys anyway. 

And now he was alone with one of them. 

Obviously he'd been alone with his sister but that didn't count, Ross didn't see her as a girl of sorts. But he has been paired up with Kim and was too spend an hour and a half wondering through a fake forest looking for small blue reflective squares with numbers on. The class had split off in their pairs and as this was a teamwork tasked, they had to talk to each other.

"Umm... Thank you for the other day in science." Ross mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

"That's okay. You looked like you were going to explode." She giggled and smiled brightly at him. "I don't like it when people make fun of others."

Kim shrugged, and Ross was amazed at how easily she was talking to him, why had he struggled so much? Nether the less though her smiles and easy conversation made him feel better, and he found he was able to talk to her as if he was talking to Stubbs.

"I'm sorry people have been teasing you by the way, what they're saying is pretty mean."

"Nah its okay, not your fault is it." She smiled again. "You're very tall by the way."

"Oh, thank you? I'm not as tall as Alex though." Ross found himself rambling at the possible compliment, his brain had entered panic mode again.

"You still call him Alex when everyone else calls him Smith. Why's that?"

"I dunno, feels weird to call him Smith for some reason. Also I've heard Trott call him Alex a couple times, mainly when he's being a mother hen." They both laughed and a brief awkward silence came, which surprisingly Ross ended.

"You share with Hannah and Fiona right?"

"Yeah, she's actually really nice, just quite quiet. Hannah's nice and all but she... well she's the one that started teasing me." She shrugged it off though and when Ross seemed stumped for words she changed the subject from herself. "So do you think Katie and Trott will get together? They seem pretty lovey already. Could be a sign?"

"Oh I don't know, I think he gets on with her."

"Wow. Genius you are." Kim giggled at him. "Have you not seen them in English?" 

"Umm no. I don't normally look at what they're doing. Hey I think we're near a point thing. Does that look like a boulder to you?" 

They were in front of a large rock, half embedded in the ground in a very small clearing in the forest. There weren't any paths running through the woodland so they had been trooping through the bracken, crunchy leaves making satisfying sounds as they fell from the branches to be stepped on. Luckily it has been dry recently so they hadn't encountered any muddy patches as their sports trainers wouldn't have been a good substitute for wellies.

"Wait we're here already?" Kim inquiries, pointing at the map that was on Ross' clipboard. "Have you been looking at the map at all? We've missed three points!"

* * *

Trott was with Zoey, so far they had found two points and were on route to a third due to Chris' orienteering skills and Zoey claiming she could hear a bear, making them run away from the point they had hoped to reach.

"Sorry about that." She grinned, as if the thrill of running through a forest had been exciting and actually she wasn't sorry at all for pushing them off route.

"It's alright, I didn't think there would be bears in here but there's another point near hear anyway." 

They walked past a couple more trees, Trott's finger tracing along the map. Blindly walking and hoping he wouldn't trip over a tree route.

"Hey guys!" Zoey suddenly sprinted into action next to Trott, she was like a puppy, bursting with energy and extremely social.

Chris looked up from the clipboard and compass to see Duncan half way up a tree reaching for a branch and Katie directing him from the ground as best she could. Trott smiles at the sight of her and walked over laughing at Duncan, his hand centimetres away from grabbing the next branch upwards. Luckily he hadn't got far off the ground at that point, so when his foot slipped under him and he fell, he simply bounced, rolled and got up, shaking leaves out of his hair.

"Oh, Zoey you're bleeding." Duncan pointed at her thigh, his initial grin gone in concern. "Did you cut yourself on a bramble of something?"

"I didn't even notice that." Trott said, inspecting her thigh. Everyone was looking at her bare legs, she knew wearing shorts was a bad idea. "There's a lot of blood there, and I can't see any cuts or scrapes."

Zoey turned a rose shade of red, her hands trying to cover up her face and she shuffled her legs backwards and together to try and hide from their eyes. Katie suddenly realised what had happened and ran over to Zoey giving her a hug.

"Oh my god I'm sorry, come on we'll go back and see the teacher." Katie took Zoey's hand and started to pull her away from the boys. "Oh, Duncan, here's the map. And by the way the number on that one’s 15."

"You mean you could see it all along! I didn't have to climb the tree?" 

"Yes, and no. Bye guys."

"Um bye? What was that about?" Trott asked once they'd gone, the two boys blissfully unaware of the situation Zoey was in.

"Can I ask you something?" Duncan asked Trott, once they'd picked up their stuff and started heading through the woods to the next point.

"Yeah sure." Trott said, preparing to answer any sort of question that could be thrown his way.

"What do you think of Kim?" Duncan asked innocently, trying to brush it off as a mere inquiry that had just 'popped' into his head.

"Well, I think she seems nice, quite smiley and funny." Trott shrugged, giving an honest opinion. "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, um, I was just wondering that's all.”

 

* * *

“Oh god I’m so embarrassed.” Zoey curled up on her bed, Katie next to her wrapping a blanket over her friend and gently rubbing her shoulder.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it. They probably had no idea what _actually_ happened. And don’t worry, when I first got my period it was just as awkward, except mine was at a family gathering, and my Dad’s very traditional, and I mean very traditional. He’s practically living in the 1850’s, so he made me stay in my room until it went away.” Katie explained, trying to soothe Zoey about her bad experience with her own.

“Jees, that’s rough. And I thought mine was bad.”

“Yeah I didn’t tell him about it again.” They giggled nervously, but then Zoey winced at a sudden, sharp pain in her lower stomach. “Does it always hurt this bad?”

“Yeah, you’ll probably get used to it though, eventually. Well maybe not.”

“Are we the freaks of the year now?” Zoey asked, her eyes wide.

“Maybe, but we probably won’t be for long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and reduce the amount of lesson based stuff soon, if there's anything you think I should write about in this story (ie, new characters, plotlines ect.) feel free to comment with them! I will also be updating the tags soon because I've realized there are a lot of togs I've missed out.


End file.
